1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device for use with a socket connector. The heat dissipating includes a heat spread on which a heat pipe is thermally mounted, and a load plate pushing the heat spread toward an IC (Integrated Circuit) on which the heat spread is seated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 issued to Lai on Mar. 3, 1998 discloses a typical connector socket, and which is generally referred to as a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket. In general, the socket includes a base with a plurality of contacts assembled therein, and a cover moveably attached to the base. A lever with a cam mechanism is arranged between the base and cover to drive the cover from a first position to a second position. When the lever is located in a vertical position, the cover is located at the first position, in which a hole in the cover is completely in aligned with a corresponding passageway in the base. In this position, pins of the electrical package can be inserted from the cover into the passageway without any engagement with the contact. When the electrical package is properly seated on the cover, then the lever is moved from the vertical position to a horizontal position, and simultaneously driving the cover from the first position to the second position. During this process, the pins of the electrical package are then in contact with the contact within the base. The Lai '848 is specially directed to a desk-top computer.
CPU (Central Process Unit) socket used on notebook is substantially similar to what is used on the desktop computer, and the only difference is on the lever used on '848 patent was replaced by a screw with a cam mechanism. When the screw is driven or rotated, the cover is driven to move along the base, therefore the pins of the electrical package are then in contact with the contact within the base, and no detailed description is given here.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses another type of socket, and which can be generally called LGA (Land Grid Array) socket. The original pins type of chip occupies more space on the bottom surface of the electrical package. In order to increase input/output speed, conductive pads are introduced to replace the pins so as to directly and electrically contact with contact terminals within the socket. No doubt, the speed is increased.
As clearly shown in Figures of Shirai '197, it is different configuration from to what Lai '848 discloses. The socket generally includes a metal stiffener with a housing securely supported therein. Then a metal clip is pivotally assembled to the stiffener. On the other hand, the clip is pivotally assembled to one side of the stiffener and when the clip is closed to the stiffener, the lever has a cam which can lock the clip to a closed position. By this arrangement, the electrical package is seated on the housing before the clip is closed, and then the clip will tightly press the electrical package toward the housing for ensuring proper electrical connection therebetween.
Shirai '197 can be applied to the desktop computer for which has more room for the operation of the lever, while it is almost impossible to apply Shirai '197 directly to the notebook in view of its compact, and thin space.
Another factor to be considered is the configuration of the electrical package. The electrical package generally includes a substrate and a die mounted upon the substrate. Even the electrical package is rigid, it is still vulnerable to deform or warp for downward force applied thereon is not evenly distributed. In Shirai '197 patent, the die is not pressed by the clip which has a window for it. The die is in direct contact with a heat sink. As a result, when applying the so-called LGA socket to notebook, how to provide a mechanism functionally similar to Shirai '197, while keep downward force evenly distributes to both die and substrate, is a motive for the present invention.
The configuration of heat sink is another factor to be considered. Typically, the heat sink device includes a bottom plate and a plurality of parallel heat sink clip disposed on the bottom plate. As the heat sink device generally has a big volume, it applied to the desktop computer is ok, while it is almost impossible to apply to the notebook in view of its compact and thin space.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 disclose an electrical connector assembly related to the present invention and comprising an electrical connector 12 for electrical connecting with an electrical package 11 to the printed circuit board 13, and a heat dissipate device mounted on the electrical package 11. The dissipate device includes a heat plate 14 close to the electrical package 11, a load plate 15 pressing edges 142 of the heat plate 14, and a heat pipe 16 contacting with the heat plate 14. The heat plate 14 has a rectangular configuration and includes a protruding portion 141 and edges 142. The load plate has a pair of longitudinal edge 151, a pair of transverse edge 152, and an opening (not labeled) formed therebetween.
In assembly, the electrical connector 12 is first attached to the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 13 and the electrical package 11 is inserted into the connector 12. The heat pipe 16 is soldered to the heat plate 14. Put the heat plate 14 into the opening of the load plate 15 whereby longitudinal edges of the heat plate 14 is paralleled to the longitudinal edges 151 of the load plate 15 and the heat pipe 16 is supported by the load plate 15. Then, rotate the heat plate 14 and the heat pipe 16 so that the longitudinal edges of the heat plate 14 are parallel to the transverse edges 152 of the load plate 15 and the edges 142 are pressed by the load plate 15. Therefore, the load plate 15 is sandwiched by the heat pipe 16 and the heat plate 14. Finally, the load plate 15, heat pipe 16 and the heat plate 14 are mounted to the electrical package 11 and the PCB 13 simultaneously. It is can be seen that the assembly process of this type of connector is complicated.
Therefore, there is need to supply an improved electrical connector assembly with a heat dissipating device.